When You Love A Woman
by Angelic Thrall
Summary: A songfic with Utena and Anthy. Very sweet, real dream-like and romantic. Mild Lime.


When You Love A Woman  
  
Introduction: First thing, I know well off that the song is not called " When You Love A Woman" but I didn't feel like giving the fic a title so long. I mean, this one is long enough already ^^;; Anyways, the characters Utena and Anthy are not mine, I'm just borrowing. Like I'm borrowing this song right here. Dedicated to Meg, she'll always be my Prince! I love you sweetheart, this is for you. Also, I wanted to create this fic in a sort of dreamy-romantic way, and I think it came out rather well if you ask me. Mild lime.  
  
//To really love a woman  
  
To understand her - you got to know her deep inside//  
  
  
  
Lavender hair swayed with the early morning breeze, pressed against dark skin effortlessly before being pushed back, tucked behind dark ears and brushed aside from green eyes. Anthy smiled, leaning her head against the wooden window seal, her fingers pressing gently against the velvety petals of her roses. Beautiful things, the blossoms, all a crisp ivory or startling red. The flowers stood in their vase, swaying with the wind slightly, the two colors blending together in perfect harmony. A haze of colors. White for every morning she awoke with the Prince, and red for every night she stayed.  
  
Athletic arms slid around her waist, a feeling that was all but unfamiliar to her as she leaned back into the soft hold, her head against the light haired girl's shoulder. The white rose presented was gingerly taken, and Anthy smiled slowly, inhaling the sweet scent of roses. Placing it amongst the others, she turned her head a bit, peering into clear blue eyes. " Good Morning."  
  
" Ohiyo, Himemiya.." Utena murmured, watching the way the other's eyes glowed with adoration before she gently kissed one dark cheek, inhaling the scent of roses as she nuzzled in closer.  
  
//Hear every thought - see every dream  
  
N' give her wings when she wants to fly//  
  
  
  
A small barely noticeable smile lit the Rose Bride's face, and her fingers played across the clear window, watching as the sun set slowly, spreading golden and red light across the Academy. It didn't seem so terrible then, to be fought for, to be argued over, when the world was as beautiful as this. She could live, for just this one moment, to feel the earth stop and go silent, to think and love without worry, and just to admire one thing before continuing on with their lives.  
  
She hadn't moved from her spot, not unless asked to, her legs folded beneath her as she perched on the window seat, watching the flowers, feeling the breeze grow warmer and the day grow brighter. Oh yes, people had stopped by, asked for the pink haired Prince, left a message or just left without another word. It didn't matter, she'd remember when it would be needed, and that was what mattered. Hearing the familiar opening and closing of the door, Anthy turned her head, smiling at Utena sweetly.  
  
" You're still sitting there?" The pink haired girl cocked an eyebrow questioningly, placing down her books and sliding off the black jacket, the thin strapped red shirt beneath glowing dimly in the dorm room. She chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of her neck before taking the other's arm, dragging her into a standing position.  
  
Giggling, Anthy leaned softly against the taller woman, sliding a dark limb across her waist as she swayed back and forth with the other girl, hearing the crickets chirp with a soft, timid song.  
  
//Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
  
You know you really love a woman//  
  
  
  
Nimble fingers traced down the small of a pale back, her dark skin standing out against the Prince's white flesh. But it seemed right, to lie here in silence, feeling the other's heartbeat and pulse, taste the salt of her skin with kisses. Utena's rose hair fell around her, mingling in with her own violet, creating a blanket above the soft sheets that embraced them both.  
  
Smiling at the dreamy look the girl held, the Bride slid her hand down gently, running across an elegant collar bone before lifting, tracing her fingers against the noble woman's jaw line, running the base of her thumb against her lower lip slowly. Adoringly. " Utena.." It was a vacant whisper in the darkness of the doom room, the dark haired girl sliding down to lay her head on a bare chest, skin on skin.  
  
Gently, Utena's arms rose slightly, wrapping around the slim form against her, pulling her close in an almost subconscious manner, heaving a sigh before burring her head into the warmth of the pillow. " Go to sleep, Anthy." A murmur that seemed to match Anthy's own whisper, plagued with tiredness and drowned in the affects of sleep, though gentle of course. Grinning, Anthy curled closer, sliding her own arm around the girl's neck and snuggling in closer. "Aishiteru, my Prince."  
  
//When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one//  
  
  
  
The morning light sprinkled its rays across the whole of the Academy, drenching it in shades of gold and orange, coloring even the darkest of places. Stretching, Utena flung her arm across the side of the bed, a moment of terror freezing her heart as she felt the empty space. Sitting up, blue eyes blinking away the sunlight, she moved her hair from her shoulders absently. " Anthy?"  
  
" Yes?" The reply was quick, the violet haired girl poking her head out from around the corner, waving a hand slightly, one white rose held between her fingers.  
  
Smiling, Utena shook her head, moving from the sheets and bed and pulling on her school uniform slowly, her fingers working the buttons quickly. " Last night." She let her voice drift off, leaning her head against the wall slowly, folding her arms across her chest as she watched the tiny girl's elegant movements. Peering over her shoulder, Anthy glanced softly at the girl, smiling a bit sadly before placing the flower in the small vase, brushing aside some stray petals.  
  
" Gomen.." It was a murmur as she reached out, grasping the Prince's hands in her own, lifting one gently, pressing her lips to the palm. "I only wanted to show you-"  
  
Laughing, Utena placed a finger to the girl's lips, silencing her with an adoring smile and soft blush to her cheeks. " Was perfect.." Finishing her own sentence, she leaned her head down, replacing the tip of her finger with her own lips.  
  
//Cause she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?//  
  
  
  
Adorned in the all too familiar school uniform, the Rose Bride kneeled near her flowers, watering the many different roses in the sunlight. She hummed to herself, working in the garden quickly, but with care, taking the time to weed out the unwanted plants. Bending at the waist, her dark fingers crept across the rich soil, plucking out the tiny weeds and green snake- like tendrils that had appeared over time.  
  
Leaning against the glass door, Utena smiled softly, watching her lover work so peacefully. It was calming, to stand and watch, to hear the tiny sounds of nature and feel the heat that radiated off the building. Soothing, in a way, for someone who dueled constantly now.  
  
" How long do you think this is going to last, Utena?" The brown haired girl pouted, watching impatiently as her friend stood, admiring the violet haired girl. Flicking her gaze to the Bride, Wakaba sighed. " Uuuuutteeeennnna!"  
  
Grinning, Utena tore her gaze from the other girl, looking at the smaller one beside her. " What do you mean, Wakaba?"  
  
" Well..it's just you're so occupied now with Anthy, and she's really not someone you can trust, if you ask me." Kicking at the dirt, she pouted, looking up at the pink-haired girl before grabbing her arm and tugging. " Let's go for lunch, I'll cheer you up! You've seemed distant lately.."  
  
Gently taking her arm back, the Prince turned on her heels, opening the garden door slowly. " Sorry, Wakaba, I've already got plans with Anthy. Maybe tomorrow?" She shrugged half heartedly, waving goodbye to the dark- haired girl before coming up to Anthy, sliding an arm around her shoulders protectively. " Ready?"  
  
Anthy looked up, smiling as she placed down the golden watering can, she gave a nod, gratefully leaning into the taller girl's hold.  
  
//To really love a woman  
  
Let her hold you - til ya know how she needs to be touched//  
  
  
  
"Anthy.." A soft whisper from Utena's lips as she looked, lovingly at the other girl, pressing a heated hand against her dark cheek, running her fingers against the soft flesh. Raising the hand, she slowly undid her hair, letting the purple silk cascade down slender shoulders, covering the naked skin in a blur of violet.  
  
Smiling, Anthy grasped the Prince's hand, bringing it to her lips, in turn kissing each finger gently before kissing the center of her palm once more. Letting go, she slid down, enveloping the taller girl with her arms, pressing her lips to an elegant collarbone, flicking her tongue against salty flesh and grinning as she heard a gasp from above her. Tracing her fingers down smooth sides, the Bride pressed her lips lightly to Utena's, gradually making the kiss go deeper, pink tongues colliding together in a heated moment of passion.  
  
Swallowing up cries and moans as her hand traveled further, gliding against the silky skin teasingly as arms raised and pulled her closer, naked flesh touching and sending shivers down both their spines.  
  
//You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
  
Till you can feel her in your blood//  
  
  
  
Trembling, the green eyed beauty turned her head into the pillow, silencing a cry that rose to her lips, arching up at the girl's touch. Her hands roamed across pale skin, eagerly coaxing the older girl on, lovingly running her fingers through the silky mane of rose colored hair before capturing the girl's lips with her own as she glided up, limbs entangling, brushing against each other and making silent moans slip past each parted lips. Nimble fingers ran through lavender hair, dipped down a slender neck, playing across an arched back as the woman beneath her trembled in her hold, heat washing over and radiated off of her thin form.  
  
Breathing lightly, Utena released the shaking girl, tenderly stroking her cheek as she kissed lightly at her neck, an act of adoration and possible possession. Anthy's eyes fluttered open, focusing on the smiling girl above her, lifting her own hand to trace her fingers across the small jaw line, a smile on her glistening lips. Her breathing subsiding, she took the other's mouth with her own, sucking on her bottom lip as she wrapped a tanned arm around a small back. Breaking the kiss slowly, another smile graced her lips and she batted her eyes close, curling in against the loving form of her Prince.  
  
//N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
  
You know you really love a woman//  
  
Sapphire eyes fluttered open, the morning light covering both of them in a soft glow of warmth. Anthy remained asleep, curled close and breathing lightly, her bare skin glistening in the golden light. Sliding her arm back from around the smaller girl, the pink haired woman sat up slowly, the covers sliding down her pale skin before she moved from the bed, pulling on her clothes quickly, a light shiver running down her back from the cool temperature in the room.  
  
Turning at the sound of rustling sheets, she smiled down at the lavender haired girl, reaching out to swipe away long bangs. " Morning."  
  
" Where are you going?" It was a simple question from the Rose Bride, asked with a yawn as she stretched on top of the bed, pulling the soft sheets closer to her naked body.  
  
" To get a rose." Utena flashed a grin, bending down and kissing the smaller one's forehead before running out of the room, the door clicking softly.  
  
//When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one//  
  
Opening the door, the light haired girl slipped in, clutching the white rose to her chest as she placed down the food she'd bothered to pick up. Turning to the bed, she opened her mouth before shutting it quickly, amused that Anthy had already gotten up. The bed made, though still slightly wrinkled, was near perfection, decorated with the normal amount of roses spread across the pillows. From the vase, no doubt.  
  
" You're back early, I was hoping I'd have breakfast finished." Anthy called out softly, stirring the food she had begun to make, the sweet aroma already filling their room. " I made your favorite!" Obviously happy, the Bride turned, smiling at yet another rose. Raising herself up on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to the other's cheek before scampering off, placing it with more water, into the second vase she'd started.  
  
" You know, I'm starting to wonder why these roses haven't died yet.." Utena murmured, casting a sideways glance to the two vases, the roses just as brilliant as they had been when first picked.  
  
" Well, I suppose, they've got a reason to live..I mean, we're still together." She smiled, fondly running her fingers over the petals.  
  
//Cause she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?//  
  
  
  
" What do you want, Utena?" Anthy murmured herself, sitting down on the window seat, still tracing her fingers against the roses, the velvet petals soft against her own flesh.  
  
Startled by the question, Utena chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck as she poured the pot of curry into two smaller bowls, adding a bit of seasoning to the already warm food. " I guess I want to be a Prince, but everyone knows that. I want to make princesses happy, like you. You get to be my Princess, Anthy.." She smiled slightly, shrugging a shoulder absentmindedly.  
  
//You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right//  
  
Momentarily forgetting the food, Utena smile grew a bit more, coming up behind the tiny girl and sliding her arms around her, holding her like always, her fingers rubbing lightly against her bare arms. Leaning back against the light haired girl, Anthy smiled her own private smile, raising a dark hand to grasp a pale one. " You won't hurt me like the others, will you?"  
  
Looking more shocked then before, Utena blinked, before letting the look fade from her face, replacing it with a caring expression, pulling the girl closer to her. " Of course not..I don't know how you could ever think that."  
  
" I'm sorry." Another murmur before she leaned in more, closing her eyes as the woman behind her rocked back and forth slowly, comfortingly.  
  
//She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
  
Ya really gotta love your woman...// 


End file.
